


Don't Forget Your Skin and Bones

by kristakemehigh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, um...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristakemehigh/pseuds/kristakemehigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Argent is the cousin of Allison Argent. After being kicked out by his mother and step-father, he's left simply learning to live in the new world he has been thrust into after receiving the bite from an unknown alpha. To say the least, he's a more liberal Argent who might happen to fall for boys with the best kinds of smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Your Skin and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> So, this entire fic was based off the idea by [betalaheyed](http://betalaheyed.tumblr.com/post/74008280487) of an Argent played by Andrew Garfield. So imagine Will Argent as Andrew Garfield and you can soon imagine some pretty amazing stuff. I also know this first chapter isn't great and is unbeta-ed, but this is just to introduce the idea of the story! Enjoy :)

“Hey, did you know that eat-”

“Did you know I keep a loaded gun in my glove compartment?”

This had been a constant back and forth since the SUV containing three Argents and 4 cardboard boxes left the state of Washington. The teenage boy cleared his throat before looking out the window, making sure not to test his uncle anymore. Allison Argent sat in the passenger seat as Chris drove, trying not to toss the GPS out the window as it kept recalculating.

A silence fell through the vehicle before Allison decided to break it.

“Why did your parents make you come here, Will?” She asked, gauging his face for a reaction. He shrugged his shoulders, the glasses making things a bit blurry since he didn’t need the prescription any longer.

“Not sure. They just sort of told me to get out of the house because I was a disappointment or something.” He sighed.

“Their loss. I’m a joy to be around.”

“No, actually, I think I agree with your parents.” Chris spoke loud enough for them both to hear, earning a glare from Allison and an eye roll from Willis.

Allison usually sided with her cousin, considering he was the only kid besides her who understood having to move thanks to the hunting lifestyle. Chris and Kate had only one older brother, Tyler, who was the father of Willis. However, during a hunting incident when Willis was 5, Tyler was killed and all Will was really left with was the family name and a step-father who came into his life about a year later.

A loud ringing came from Allison’s purse, causing her to quickly look away from Will. She shuffled through the bag to find the phone before answering it.

“Hey, Lydia.” She spoke into the phone, glancing at both her dad and her cousin.

“Yeah, he’s in the car. We just hit the state line for California. We should be there in about… I’d say two hours if my Dad doesn’t murder Will.” She let out a laugh, however she knew the chances were actually there.

“Okay, I’ll bring him. Later.” She hung up the phone and turned to face Will.

“You’re going to meet my friends."

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

“So, how the hell were we supposed to know that Allison had other friends? If he whips out an axe like Gimli, someone needs to kill him.” Stiles ranted, still pretty pissed off at the idea of another person coming into town that could potentially kill his best friend. Scott sighed and shook his head, pulling his best friend farther along to the party.

“Relax.” Scott told him, Isaac following close behind the two, unable to help but agree with Stiles.

“I am relaxed.” Stiles hissed, rolling his eyes.

“I actually agree with Stiles.” The beta spoke up, causing the best friends to give him a surprised look.

“Really?” They asked in unison, not really wanting to ruin such a perfect moment of Isaac agreeing with someone other than Scott, but this was a fairly big issue to them.  
“Look, let’s just meet him. Maybe he’s not a hunter like the Argents.” Scott sighed, grabbing both Isaac and Stiles and leading them to Lydia’s house.

The music blared as teens were outside by the pool, dancing and drinking. The three boys looked around, hoping to find at least Allison so that they could meet the new boy that Lydia invited.

“Hey!” A voice behind them spoke up causing them to turn. It was Allison with a boy of about Scott’s height next to her. The three looked the boy over, who wore thick, black rimmed glasses, thrift store clothes and probably the cutest smile they had ever seen on anyone besides Scott.

“Will, this is Isaac, Scott and Stiles. Stiles, Scott and Isaac, this is Will.” Allison introduced them all to each other, using hand gestures to help show who was who. Will nodded and smiled specifically at Stiles, fighting away a small blush. However, Isaac and Stiles simply stared at him with apprehension.

Before Will could say anything, he flashed yellow irises at trio, causing Stiles to jump back in surprise as the other two stared even more. This got a laugh from both of them. Will reached a hand out to Scott.

“Like Allison said, I’m Will.” He smiled even brighter and finally earned a smile back from Scott.

“So, I take it you aren’t a hunter.” Isaac chirped. Will simply chuckled and shook his head at the other beta.

“No, I’m a full moon virgin werewolf.” He explained to them. Stiles decided to speak up as well, however, not so gracefully.

“Just a full moon virgin?” Will looked at Stiles and bit at his bottom lip softly.

“Well, no. However, if you keep looking at me like that I don’t think I will be.” He wasn’t sure how the hell he was being so cocky, but Scott was grinning and Stiles was blushing. Oh, he was going to enjoy being in Beacon Hills so much more than he thought he was.

“How about you come to our ‘pack meeting’ tomorrow? Derek should probably meet the new werewolf.” Scott brought up, smiling. Allison shook her head.

“Sorry guys, he can’t.” The brunette stepped closer to Willis and grabbed his hand.

“C’mon. We gotta go.” She whispered to him quietly.

“Oh. Okay. I’ll see you guys at school.” Will smiled and looked at all three before Allison pulled him away from the party to leave. The trip stood there, giving each other curious looks before Stiles and Isaac spoke up.

“They’re dating.” They argued in unison, only getting a look of uncertainty from Scott.

“No, something’s off. They smell alike. I think we’re missing something, guys. I think he might be an Argent.”

"Oh, we are so screwed." Stiles muttered.


End file.
